


You Bring the Collar, I'll Bring the Cuffs

by Chef_Geekier



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chef_Geekier/pseuds/Chef_Geekier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setting: In a world where deities, angels and demons walk freely amongst the human population, angels claiming humans as slaves isn’t uncommon.<br/>Story: Gabriel + alcohol + the Norse pantheon usually results in Gabriel getting pregnant. This time, he’s managed to pick up a sla… make that a mate for himself, and a slave for his favourite little brother. Castiel’s not entirely convinced that this is a good thing, but accepts Sam Winchester anyway so that Gabriel won’t kill the poor human.<br/>Much to his distress, Castiel then finds that the collars slaves wear force them to be sexually attracted to their masters, and he devotes his spare time to finding a way to remove the spells on the collar. Sam, on the other hand, devotes his spare time to trying to get into Castiel’s pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Bring the Collar, I'll Bring the Cuffs

**Author's Note:**

> Genre: SPN-AU, H/C, romance  
> Characters, Pairing(s): Sam/Cas, Dean/Gabriel, Isis  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Word Count: 12,171  
> Warnings: Issues of consent (on both sides), wing!kink, Gabriel (he deserves his own warning), slavery, pagan deities, Gabriel’s drunken antics, unrequited het love, dub-con sexual situations, references to past non-con sexual situations, chair!sex, dirty talk. ...It's actually a fairly light story, honest!

Chapter One  


Castiel moved almost silently through the shelves of books, wings pulled in close to avoid knocking anything over. It was a difficult task, given the overcrowded shop, but one which he often accomplished.  
“Damn it!” There was a thump from behind him accompanying the muttered cursing, as Gabriel had apparently run into a shelf.  
Sighing, Castiel turned to his brother – who was incapable of doing anything subtly.  
“Gabriel, what did you knock over this time?”  
“Nothing! Just got my feathers caught between the shelves… why aren’t they spaced further apart?” The Archangel gave Castiel his best puppy-dog eyes in an attempt to garner sympathy. Unfortunately, Castiel had developed defences against the look centuries ago, and could now out-puppy most of the other angels.  
“Because the store is designed for humans. Go stand by the counter and I’ll find the books you want.”  
Castiel could hear the mumbled mutterings as Gabriel, for once in his existence, did as he was told. It didn’t take long for Castiel to find the required books – for some reason, Gabriel was researching Chinese dynasties – and make his way back to the counter, where the store owner, Maggie, was trying to price some new arrivals.  
“We’ll take these ones,” Castiel handed them over and waited patiently while Maggie added up the prices, and probably gave him a discount.  
In the years since the angels had decided to co-habit with humanity, Castiel had grown accustomed to certain behaviours. The angels usually kept themselves fairly segregated from humans, while the humans usually adored the angels who chose to interact with them. As Castiel’s assignments often included working closely with humanity, he had a soft spot for them, and had developed a good working relationship with several regular contacts – Maggie being one of them. Though he was still getting used to the way humans spoke.  
Gabriel, on the other hand, had been partying with the humans since before it was common for angels to walk the earth, albeit disguised as the Norse Trickster-god Loki. He claimed to know all the best people and places to get ‘trashed’, which apparently meant ‘do really stupid things whilst drunk and then beg/blackmail Castiel to clean up after’. Castiel still wasn’t entirely sure why Gabriel had taken such a shine to him, of all their siblings, but it did sometimes come in useful.  
“Thank you,” Castiel nodded as he paid Maggie and Gabriel swiped the books. They were out of the store fairly quickly, Gabriel stretching his glorious white wings to catch the most sun possible. The silver and gold feathers mixed in shone with reflected light, and the Archangel sighed in relief. He hated being cooped up.  
Castiel fell into step next to him, his own dark wings unfurled only slightly. He was still a little uncomfortable with the looks he drew when Gabriel was with him – although it wasn’t unusual for Castiel to be in this part of town, it was almost unheard of for the higher-ranking angels to visit. Most of them had human slaves to do their fetching for them. Even here, Castiel could spot the glint of sunlight off of several metal collars, one of the hallmarks of a slave. The other was the expanse of flesh visible, with the males usually wearing only pants and females only a short dress, or pants and singlet depending on their master’s wishes. Castiel, on the other hand, preferred dealing with free humans. He enjoyed being able to speak freely with a human who wasn’t worried about disobeying their master, and enjoyed not being distracted by half-naked humans who he wasn’t allowed to touch.  
“Hey Fluffy, you ever thought about getting a slave?” Gabriel asked, as though he was reading Castiel’s mind. Which, on reflection, he probably was.  
“Don’t see the need for any,” Castiel shrugged. “I like meeting the humans I interact with. Reminds me why I’m behind a desk and not on the field of battle anymore.”  
“I thought you were off the battlefield ‘cause you and Uriel got smashed and started singing that song about the hedgehogs and certain acts…”  
“I have never sung about hedgehogs,” Castiel frowned. “And I’m fairly certain that I’ve never gotten… smashed, was it? At least not intentionally.”  
“You really need to unwind, bro,” Gabriel wrapped one wing around Castiel, pulling him closer and within arm’s reach, so he could drape that around Castiel’s shoulder as well. “Listen, I’m going to a party tonight. Several of the lesser deities are having a little shindig, you should come too. Unwind a bit, find a nice girl to take home for the evening… or a nice guy, if you swing that way.”  
“I do not have time. And neither do you – doesn’t Michael want your report tomorrow?”  
“Eh,” Gabriel waved a hand dismissively. He was rather open with his expressions and gestures, Castiel had always found. “He’ll live. It’s not that important, he’s just trying to impress on me a sense of responsibility.”  
“I see how well that’s going,” Castiel commented drily.  
“Exactly! I like myself the way I am. Lack of responsibility and all.”  
~*~  
Castiel wasn’t entirely sure why he’d gone along to the gathering. He didn’t know many of the deities, and there weren’t many other angels there. Gabriel was already apparently under the influence of alcohol, though it was sometimes hard to tell with him. Currently he was standing on a coffee table and singing a rather suggestive song about a wizard’s staff.  
Shaking his head a little, Castiel left his brother in the capable hands of his Norse pantheon and instead gravitated towards Isis. The lovely woman always welcomed a more intellectual conversation at these things, which meant the two had become quite good friends. It helped that she didn’t particularly like people worshiping her, even though she was a goddess.  
“Greetings, Isis,” Castiel smiled a little at her, and she responded warmly.  
“Castiel, it’s good to see you again,” Isis moved forwards and linked her arm with his before lowering her voice. “Get me out of here! Everyone’s drunk and I’m pretty sure Set’s hitting on me again.”  
“As you wish,” Castiel nodded politely at Set before steering Isis away. “Gabriel insisted that I attend tonight. I’m still unsure as to why.”  
“Well, you know Loki better than most of us,” Isis projected a calm image once more. “He likes to have fun, and wants to ensure that those he cares about have fun as well.”  
“You think he actually cares about me?” The news took Castiel by surprise. The smack Isis sent to the back of his head was another surprise.  
“Of course he does. Maybe I should take back the statement about you knowing him… he can’t stand most of the stuffy angels. However, he more than tolerates your company – he actively seeks it out at times. While all angels are siblings, he truly thinks of you as his little brother.”  
“I see,” Castiel murmured, considering. They fell silent as they passed outside into the garden, Castiel’s wings automatically coming up to shelter them both from a light mist of rain that was falling. Isis smiled at him again in thanks.  
“So,” the Egyptian began again, “how are you coming along with that look into modern morality?”  
“Humans are confusing,” Castiel frowned. “They’ve spread so far that there is no one morality. There are so few things that are universally praised or condemned. Even within a society there is so much discord, I don’t think I can sort it all out properly.”  
Isis laughed, deep and throaty as opposed to her fake tinkly laugh. It cheered Castiel to know that he could still make her feel better.  
“Well,” she patted his hand, “you know that you’re welcome to peruse my libraries any time you need more information.”  
“Thank you, Isis.” They stood for a while together, listening to the sounds of various deities getting progressively more drunk inside. Then winced at the sound of Gabriel swearing loudly, followed by a crash.  
“Should we…?”  
“Probably,” Castiel sighed, and they went back inside to try to figure out what had gone wrong.

Chapter Two  


The next morning, Castiel was busy collating various reports. There were times he really missed being a warrior, but calling the Archangel Sandalphon an ‘ass-butt’ was generally frowned upon. Even if it was all Gabriel’s fault for spiking his drink. The fact that Gabriel had – or at least claimed to have – no recollection of these events proved how drunk he himself had been at the time as well. So instead, he was stuck doing paperwork and ‘learning appropriate interpersonal relations’ until Sandalphon was in a better mood, which was probably going to be a few more centuries. At least the Archangel had accepted ‘Gabriel was involved’ as a reason not to punish Castiel too heavily.  
It was getting close to noon when Castiel pulled himself out of his research and decided to check in on said feathered annoyance. He opened his senses, felt the psychic voices of other angels calling to each other, and focussed on Gabriel.  
Gabriel, are you finally awake? It wasn’t long before Gabriel’s voice bounced back, chipper as ever.  
Hiya Blue-eyes! How’s tricks?  
You were spectacularly drunk last night, Castiel informed him. I think you managed to offend deities from every single religion. Congratulations.  
Well, I try. Hey, can you come over for a minute? I’ve got something for you.  
Will it explode?  
Hmm… I don’t think so. I could be wrong though.  
Sighing, Castiel put down his books and stepped outside. He launched into the air with a few strong strokes of his wings. It was only a few seconds before he landed in front of the sprawling house Gabriel had claimed back when New York was only just getting settled. Castiel knocked on the door, and immediately heard a shout from within.  
“Get in here!”  
Castiel let himself in, sighing at his brother’s lack of basic manners. He wasn’t sure if it was an Archangel thing, a pagan deity thing, or just a Gabriel thing. The other Archangels did all have a certain sense of arrogance about them, after all, as did the deities. Perhaps it was because Gabriel was both at once that he so rarely considered others as worth his time really knowing.  
“What did…” he paused when he saw Gabriel, standing in his kitchen in all his natural glory. “Gabriel, why are you naked?”  
“Because I just woke up,” Gabriel shrugged, as though it were perfectly natural. “I hate sleeping in clothes. Too restricting.”  
“The rest of us would prefer it if you put something on upon waking up,” Castiel informed his brother, making sure to look him directly in the eye. He didn’t fancy having nightmares.  
“My house, my rules. And I say pants are not mandatory.”  
“Right,” Castiel sighed. “What is it you wanted from me?” His gaze flicked curiously through the archway leading to Gabriel’s dining room, where a pair of humans stood. Both were taller than he was, and wore the standard loose cotton pants and plain steel collar of the slaves, which he found odd. Also very distracting, as the two were both taller and broader than Castiel, well-muscled and good looking. Castiel blinked hard and turned back to Gabriel, who had a knowing smirk. His mind flitted back to their previous conversation concerning slaves, and Castiel felt a strange sense of foreboding creep over him.  
“Apparently I bought a pair of slaves last night. Brothers, in fact.”  
“I can see that. Why?”  
“Seemed like a good idea at the time,” Gabriel shrugged. Castiel closed his eyes and hung his head, letting out a huff of breath.  
“Of course it did.”  
“Anyway, I’ve got no use for two of them. Pick one, you can have it.” (Keeping ‘it’ here, added the bit below.)  
“Gabriel…” Castiel was trying not to lose his temper, he really was. Unfortunately, Gabriel could try his patience like no other being he’d met, and was being deliberately obnoxious now by referring to the human as an ‘it’.  
“Seriously. Tall Slave or Snarky Slave. I haven’t tested either of them out yet, but I’m sure you’ll have fun with whichever you pick.” Castiel opened his eyes just in time to catch the eyebrow-waggle Gabriel sent his way.  
“Gabriel, I have no need for a slave. I have no desire for one either. We’ve been over this.”  
“Okay,” Gabriel shrugged. “Guess I’ll just have to kill the excess.” He lifted his hand and flicked it between the slaves. “Eeney, meeney, miney, mo…”  
“Fine!” Castiel growled, seeing the eyes of the slaves. They were trying to stay silent, but he could tell that they thought Gabriel was being serious and were getting distressed. “I’ll take one. Honestly, you and your drunken antics…”  
He briefly looked the pair over. Both were taller than Castiel’s six feet of height even with their bare feet, which was impressive. The shorter of the two was a couple of inches taller than him, looking to be in his early twenties, with short, spikey dark brown hair and eyes that were probably green. Maybe brown. It was difficult to tell, really. He held himself like a warrior, and had positioned himself between the other slave and Gabriel. It seemed he had a bit of an attitude, if Gabriel’s brief description had been accurate.  
The other was even taller, shaggy hair lighter brown and large trusting eyes that Castiel knew were going to be trouble for him. Despite the slave’s height, he seemed younger than his brother, twenty at the oldest. While the boy had clearly defined fighting-muscles as opposed to heavy weight-training muscles, he seemed to be trying to make himself look smaller, more inconspicuous.  
Castiel moved towards the taller one and gazed up at him. The slave kept his eyes downcast, cheeks blushing, as he avoided meeting Castiel’s gaze.  
“Are you any good at research?” Castiel asked as gently as he could.  
“Yes, sir,” the slave nodded, looking a little surprised. “I can read several languages, and can memorise symbols quite quickly.”  
“Good. You can come with me. What’s your name? I refuse to call you Tall Slave,” here Castiel shot a glare at his brother, who was grinning like a Cheshire cat.  
“Sam Winchester, Master.”  
Castiel nodded and tilted his head, surveying him for a moment. He really wasn’t convinced that this was the best course of action, but he couldn’t deny that the young man was at least visually appealing. And if he was telling the truth about his research skills, he could be useful.  
“You may have a minute to say goodbye to your brother for today, while I go lecture mine.”  
Castiel knew that Gabriel wasn’t really listening to him, so he kept an eye on the two slaves. The shorter one was muttering furiously, while Sam seemed to be smiling slightly. He then wrapped his arms around his brother, which made the shorter Winchester stiffen before briefly returning the hug.  
“Just… try thinking things through next time,” Castiel sighed at Gabriel before turning fully back to the men separating a few feet away. “Sam, please come with me.”  
“Yes, Master,” Sam quickly followed his new owner, grabbing the small pack that presumably held his few belongings. Evidently, even slaves sometimes had some items that they were allowed to keep.  
“Tata Cas,” Gabriel shouted. Castiel felt free to ignore him.  
Once they were outside, Castiel wrapped one arm around Sam’s waist and took off, trying to ignore the fact that this was the closest he’d been to a naked body in a few centuries. They landed back on the roof of Castiel’s home seconds later. He released his slave, noticing how tense the boy had gone, and unlocked the door of the house he’d had built on top of the apartment building, tilting his head in an invitation for Sam to follow him.  
“This is my – and now our – home. I’ll figure out what I need you to do overnight, you can use today to explore and get used to the place. There’s food in the kitchen if you get hungry. I’ll be in the study if you need me.”  
With that, he went back to what he’d been doing that morning, trying to organise his research on societal norms. Sam stayed out on the porch, looking at the house from the outside. Part of Castiel remained aware of what Sam was doing. Despite fighting his growing interest in Sam, Castiel found himself drawn to the boy’s presence. He wanted to know the slave’s reactions to the new environment.  
The house took up most of the roof space, though there was a fairly large open area to make landings and take-offs easier. A gate in the railing on the south side of the building led to the fire escape, which meant that Sam could get down to street level fairly easily if he needed to.  
Castiel knew when Sam stepped into the house – he could hear the sudden intake of breath. The large glass doors, and the windows taking up most of the two out-facing walls, were currently covered with light blue curtains to protect the stacks of books inside from the sunlight. The room itself was a combined dining and living room, with the kitchen separated by a counter, and every available surface was piled high with books, magazines and newspapers. There were a few shelves holding various objects Castiel had collected over the years, though not many. He wasn’t sentimental by nature, and preferred to have possessions that were actually useful instead of just nice to look at. While there was no TV, there was a long couch in front of a fireplace that sat in the middle of the house, against the back wall of the living room.  
To the right of the front door was Castiel’s study, containing more bookshelves, a computer desk with a fairly up-to-date computer, and a large comfortable arm-chair in front of the windows. It was here that Castiel sat working as he waited for Sam to finish his inspection of the house.  
Leading off the living room behind the study was a small hallway connecting to the bathroom and secondary bedroom. The bedroom was light and simple, and didn’t get used often. Castiel figured that it could be Sam’s room now. He knew that in theory slaves usually slept outside or on the floor, but he felt that was unnecessarily cruel. It was better for everyone if Sam was well-rested and healthy.  
At the back of the house was Castiel’s bedroom and bathroom. The few books in here were all for entertainment rather than research, and Castiel always felt at ease in there, able to stretch out his wings on the large bed and relax his muscles. Gabriel often commented that it was a shame he never brought anyone back to make proper use of the bed and space.  
Finally, next to his room and behind the kitchen, was what had been the laundry and now doubled as Castiel’s workshop. He didn’t often make things, but when he did he didn’t want to have to go somewhere else when all of his research was at his house.  
It didn’t take long for Sam to finish exploring, as his house wasn’t nearly as complicated as Gabriel’s sprawling place. Once done, Sam went to find Castiel again. The angel watched over the top of his book as Sam started inspecting the titles along the shelves, running his long, blunt fingers along the spines. Sam paused, and pulled down a book on how the American legal system had changed to accommodate the presence of supernatural beings. The slave nodded to himself, sending his hair tumbling across his face and across his eyes, to be quickly swiped back. Castiel allowed himself to relax a little, as his slave was apparently able to keep himself occupied whilst Castiel was busy doing other things. Like staring at Sam in a most inappropriate manner.  
Castiel shook himself and was soon engrossed in his research again. He did his best to ignore Sam and paid even less attention to the passing of time. He was only drawn out of his little bubble of reality by an enticing smell coming from the kitchen. Putting his book to one side, Castiel went to investigate and was a little surprised by what he found.  
Sam had evidently put the afternoon to good use, and had cooked up what smelled like a delicious meal. Castiel stepped closer to see what Sam was dishing up, and discovered that it was fairly simple fare – meat and vegetables in a stir-fry, with fluffy white rice – but it still made Castiel’s stomach rumble in a reminder that he hadn’t eaten since breakfast.  
“Oh, Master,” Sam lowered his eyes when he caught sight of Castiel. “I, uh, hope you don’t mind… I cooked you dinner. Everything was already in the fridge, so…”  
“It smells good,” Castiel commented before Sam could trip over his own tongue. “How soon will it be ready?”  
“I was just about to fetch you,” Sam ducked his head. He carefully picked up the plate and carried it over to the table where he’d already set out the cutlery. “What would you like to drink with it? It’s not very spicy, I wasn’t sure what you’d like.”  
“Water will be fine then,” Castiel sat as Sam fetched him a glass of water. He frowned a little as Sam set down the glass, then knelt at his side on the floor.  
“Is something wrong, Master?” Sam sounded nervous. “Did I forget something?”  
“Where’s your food?” Castiel asked. “You don’t have to… you should eat whatever you’ve prepared for me, here at the table.”  
For the first time, Sam met Castiel’s eyes. Castiel saw that they were hazel, with flecks of green and gold near the iris, far more interesting and captivating than he’d originally thought. It was mostly because the slave was completely shocked, which didn’t make Castiel feel very charitable towards Sam’s previous owners.  
“You… I can…”  
“You will eat proper meals,” Castiel spoke firmly, “sitting at the table like the human being you are. And I’ll make this clear now, you shall be sleeping on the bed in that room,” he pointed towards the secondary bedroom. “That is your room now, yours to do with as you will. If you want privacy, just go in there. I won’t go in unless you invite me.”  
Sam blinked up at him, then slowly leaned forwards to rest his forehead on Castiel’s thigh. The angel froze under the touch. There was something so intimate about the contact, Castiel felt almost guilty for accepting it. Finally, Castiel decided he could place his hand on the back of Sam’s head, though he was still not entirely sure of what was going on.  
“Thank you, Master,” he heard and felt Sam whisper against his thigh. He realised then that Sam was trying to show how much those small, human gestures meant to him. Castiel bit down hard on the inside of his cheek to refrain from finding and smiting whoever had owned Sam previously and set such low standards of living for him.  
After a few seconds, Sam got himself under control again, and Castiel returned to the food. His first experimental bite went well, and he offered Sam a smile.  
“It’s good. Go fix a plate for yourself and join me.”  
Sam scrambled to do as he was told, and Castiel felt himself start to relax a little as the pair sat at the table, eating in companionable silence.  
~*~  
After dinner, Castiel went searching amongst his books for anything on the mechanics of slavery and the collars. He could only remember vague pieces of information that he’d heard over the years, and wanted to be sure before he did anything to Sam’s collar. Much to his annoyance, he found that he was already becoming attached to the freakishly tall human.  
Eventually, he found the book he’d been looking for. It had been written by the angel who had taken the design of the collars from the demons and adjusted them to suit his own ends. He then curled up in front of the empty fireplace, and started to read while Sam cleared the kitchen and put the leftovers away.  
The more he read, the worse Castiel felt. Thanks to the collar, Sam was incapable of refusing Castiel at all. He wouldn’t even be able to deny Castiel entrance to his bedroom. Worse, the collar meant that Sam was now sexually attracted to Castiel, no matter what his previous sexual orientation had been. Although Sam could become aroused by others if Castiel allowed it, he couldn’t have romantic feelings for them. Even his love for his brother now took second place to his loyalty to Castiel. Sam was entirely dependent on his master, and his only desire was now to please Castiel and take care of him.  
There was nothing written about how to remove the collar without causing irreparable damage to Sam. It seemed that once a human had been claimed as a slave, they were forever bound to stay that way.  
Frustrated, Castiel closed the book and leaned back with a sigh, letting his wings curl around himself.  
“Do you need anything, Master?” Came the soft inquiry from Sam, and Castiel looked over the crest of his wing, to where the slave was standing at the other end of the couch.  
“No Sam,” he shook his head before glancing at the clock. “It’s late. Get some sleep. I’ll be out of the house for most of tomorrow. You can go through the books in here to find something to keep yourself occupied.”  
“Yes Master,” Sam nodded before walking away. Castiel turned to the next book he’d found and started flipping through it, determined to find something useful before turning in himself.  
It seemed there was nothing to be found, however, and he frowned as he stood and stretched. He’d check with Isis tomorrow, see if there was anything in her libraries about removing the collar or at least removing the suggestive powers it had. Hopefully that would turn up something a bit more encouraging.  
And then perhaps he’d murder Gabriel.  
With that thought causing a small smile to creep onto his face, Castiel headed towards his bedroom. Sleep was sounding like an excellent suggestion – although he didn’t need as much sleep as a human would, he still liked to get a couple of hours nestled between his sheets to ensure that he was rested enough in an emergency. It was his warrior background that made him used to grabbing sleep and food whenever he could just in case he needed to go without for a while.  
When he got to his room, however, Castiel froze in the doorway. Sam was kneeling, naked, at the end of his large bed. Sam’s muscular form was leaning forward with his shoulders and resting on top of the mattress, his backside raised in invitation. The angel felt something dark and delicious tug low in his gut – desire, he recognised. It had been a while since he’d felt it this strongly. Castiel could see even from the doorway that the slave had something in his arse, keeping him open and ready for penetration.  
He could also see several scars where it looked as though Sam had been whipped across the buttocks and backs of his legs in the past.  
“Sam, get up,” he ordered. The sight of the scars left Castiel feeling a little ill. If not for the knowledge of what the collar did to Sam’s mind, and the scars that spoke of abuse, Castiel thought he’d be a lot more comfortable about taking part.  
“Yes Master,” Sam rose stiffly. Castiel realised that he must have been in the same position the whole time that he was reading. Not to mention the added awkwardness of moving with a plug inserted.  
“Did I ask you to do this?” Castiel tried to keep his temper. Maybe he’d said something that the slave had interpreted as wanting to screw him. Or maybe Sam had noticed the fact that Castiel kept sneaking glances at his bared shoulders and strong arms.  
“I… I thought it was what you wanted,” Sam’s voice was small, as though he was ashamed of himself for getting it wrong. “Dean and I, we were expected… each night one of us was to service our old master. We were told that it was how things were to be as slaves…”  
Castiel closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, trying to refrain from destroying something in a possessive rage. Whoever had owned Sam last had a lot of explaining to do.  
“Sam, I don’t… I’m not interested in using you like that,” he decided that the best option would be complete honesty. “Your previous master was wrong. Put your pants back on, and go sleep in your bedroom. I don’t want you to come in here at night. Understand?”  
“Yes Master,” Sam quickly slid back into his pants, looking very much ashamed of himself. Castiel shook his head a little, wondering how long Sam had been forced to be a whore for his previous master.  
“Sam?” He asked, something else crossing his mind. “How old are you?”  
“Nineteen, Master,” Sam spoke softly. Castiel felt his insides clench in disgust. He really was just a boy.  
“Go get some sleep,” he stepped aside to allow Sam to flee the room. It appeared Sam was more damaged than he’d thought. Castiel sighed and undressed, sliding into bed determined to have several words with Gabriel sometime in the near future. Once he found out who had owned the Winchester brothers previously, there was going to be trouble.  
Chapter Three  
“A slave?” Isis looked torn between concern and amusement. “Loki bought you a slave?”  
“No,” Castiel frowned. “He bought himself a pair of slaves whilst drunk, then gave one to me.”  
“Ah. That does sound more like him.”  
The pair were walking through Isis’ library in Egypt, a place hidden from mortals. There were books on all subjects here, and Isis had recommended that they start by looking at how the suggestion spell worked, to see if they could undo it. Or override it, Castiel wasn’t picky.  
“Here we go,” Isis smiled as she pulled down a large book, old but still in pristine condition. “This has a breakdown of how most suggestion spells interact with the mortal mind.”  
“Thank you,” Castiel nodded and took the book. “I know it’s odd, I just don’t feel comfortable having him mindless.”  
“I know,” Isis laid a comforting hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “You really do care about humanity, both in general and in specific. It’s why I like you so much.” With that, she turned back to the shelf and scanned it, looking for another book. “Ah, here we go. This one is to do with the way different materials interact or interfere with suggestion spells. Could help narrow down the search.”  
“I’m sure it will,” Castiel felt lighter than he had since arriving at Gabriel’s the day before. “You always seem to know how to help me.”  
“Don’t mention it,” Isis ducked her head in embarrassment before tucking her arm through Castiel’s to lead him back out. “That’s what friends are for.”  
~*~  
“Master?”  
“Hm?”  
“Is there anything you’d like me to do?”  
“You could try organising this place… I’m always bringing more books home, never quite got around to following a filing system.”  
“Thank you, Master.”  
~*~  
“So Latin is derived from Enochian?”  
“Only loosely. Much like how modern French is only vaguely similar to Latin.”  
“Okay. Is that why Latin’s usually the language used for human spells and rituals?”  
“Exactly. Because it still has echoes of the power of Enochian, it channels the magic needed better than modern languages do.”  
“Ah. That makes sense.”  
~*~  
“What are you working on, Sam?”  
“A list of all the books you have here, along with subject and author. Otherwise we’re going to lose them once I start organising things.”  
“Excellent. Keep it up.”  
~*~  
Over the next week, Castiel and Sam fell into a routine. Sam rose early and ate, then bathed. Castiel was usually awake hours before Sam and ate, and spent the first several hours of the day training to stay in shape for when he was finally allowed to be a warrior again. He then bathed and went about his official research, which often had him stuck inside a book for hours on end. Sam would spend his mornings rearranging the house, organising the books properly by some sort of system that was apparently all to do with how often Castiel used a certain subject. It was more than a little unnerving for Castiel to realise just how much Sam was watching him work.  
Sam would make food of some sort appear at lunch time, leaving it on Castiel’s desk until the angel surfaced from his preoccupation, noticed that it was there and ate it. In the afternoons Sam would do general housework and take care of the few potted plants outside, and Castiel would go on his rounds, visiting various contacts and buying anything they needed. When he got home in the evening, Sam would have dinner ready and the pair would eat together. After, Castiel curled up on the sofa to continue researching into the slave collars, while Sam cleaned up the day’s dishes and then read his own books. He seemed to be favouring history books, though sometimes picked up the few to do with technology that Castiel had.  
It didn’t escape Castiel’s notice that Sam avoided going out if at all possible. He wasn’t sure if that was because of the collar’s compulsion on him, or if he simply preferred the solitude of their home.  
Things seemed to be going okay, and Castiel was gradually becoming more comfortable around Sam. It was nice having someone around who he could talk to, since even when Sam didn’t understand the subject he asked the right questions to help him figure it out. Castiel was even gradually getting used to the brief touches Sam seemed intent on giving him. Sam seemed unable to let a day go past without brushing against Castiel’s arm in passing, or bending down in front of Castiel’s gaze. A few times Sam got close to Castiel’s wings, as though he was going to touch them, but Castiel’s reflexes were too fast when it came to anyone touching the vulnerable appendages. In all, the contact quickly became part of their daily routine.  
It was this slow build up that he blamed when he realised that things were starting to get out of hand. He hadn’t noticed that during his evening reading, Sam had been edging closer and closer to him, until eventually his head rested on top of Castiel’s ankles, where the angel had drawn his feet up onto the couch.  
Castiel gave a slight jerk and looked down, frowning. Sam was apparently absorbed in his own book, merely using Castiel as a pillow, and the angel found himself reluctant to disturb him. Sam’s long hair tickled his ankles a little, making him wonder what it would feel like in other places. He sighed, and turned back to his reading. The sooner he found a way to disengage that particular facet of the collar, the better off they’d both be.  
His eyes kept travelling back to Sam though, taking in the way he frowned slightly when the book didn’t makes sense, how every so often his hair would fall into his eyes and he’d brush it back quickly as though not wanting to lose a second of reading time. Castiel caught himself starting to smile at the boy and dragged his gaze back to his own book. Having a warm, supposedly willing body so close was starting to get to him. That’s all it was.  
~*~  
“Sam,” Castiel asked one night while his slave was curled along the couch with him, “how did you and Dean become slaves?”  
“I’m not sure,” Sam responded slowly. “I was very young. Our mother died when I was a baby, and Dad wasn’t around much, so Dean pretty much raised me. Then one day a man with wings came to the motel room we were staying in and put the collars on us. Dean fought at first, but as soon as the collar went on he calmed down. I was seven, I think, so he must have been eleven.”  
“I see,” Castiel realised that he was subconsciously stroking Sam’s hair, as though the boy was a pet, and forced his hand to still. “And you never knew why you became slaves?”  
“No, we were never told. But we’ve always been kept together, always sold as a pair. I think perhaps Dad had to give us away, or maybe he died. I don’t know, I haven’t seen him since then.”  
“Were you… how many owners have you had?” It was something that Castiel was curious about – there weren’t many angels who harmed the slaves in their care, and he was certain that at least one of Sam’s owners had been abusive.  
“The first took good care of us, explained what we needed to do. I was mostly helping in the kitchens of a hotel she guarded, while Dean learned to be a bodyguard. He really liked that angel. We both did.”  
“What was her name?”  
“Anna. She called herself Anna. She was really pretty, with red hair and–”  
“Dark red wings?” Castiel finished, smiling a little.  
“Yeah. You know her?” Sam looked up, seeming keen to know of his old mistress.  
“She used to be in charge of my garrison. I lost contact with the others when I came to earth, but she was always a good leader.”  
“Yeah. She taught Dean a lot about how to guard people.”  
Castiel decided to leave it at that – he’d leave the fond memories alone. There was plenty of time to learn what had happened to Sam later.  
~*~  
“Sam, do you know why you left Anna’s service?” Castiel asked a few nights later. They were curled around each other on the couch again, each with his own book.  
“Not really,” Sam’s voice was thick with sleep from where he’d almost dozed off in Castiel’s lap. “Just that one night when I was eleven Dean and I went to sleep, and the next day we were taken to the markets. The collars wouldn’t have transferred to the new master if Anna hadn’t let us go, so… we never saw her again.”  
“No one ever told you?”  
“Why would they? We were just slaves.”  
This time, Castiel didn’t stop his hand from running through Sam’s soft hair. Sam seemed to like it, and it was the only way Castiel felt comfortable showing his sympathy.

Chapter Four  


Two weeks had passed since Castiel first brought Sam home, and it had become a ritual that Sam would lay his head in Castiel’s lap as the pair read at night. Sometimes Castiel would read to Sam, translating stories and helping Sam to learn new languages, sometimes they talked, though mostly they read their separate books. Castiel found himself enjoying the company, something he’d been lacking for a long time, and began to relax further around the young human.  
Which was why he was taken by surprise when, one night, he felt fingers carding through his feathers.  
He jerked his head up and pulled his wing out of reach, looking down at Sam suspiciously.  
“What are you doing?” He couldn’t help the low growl that escaped. An angel’s wings were extremely sensitive to touch. As a result, most never let anyone other than their partner or closest friends do so. Given his solitary lifestyle, it had been years since anyone other than Gabriel had touched the appendages. To have an attractive stranger touching his wings without permission was extremely displeasing.  
“I’m sorry Master,” Sam immediately rolled off the couch and onto his knees, bowing his head. “I didn’t mean to offend you. Just, your feathers were… some of them were out of place, I just wanted to straighten them for you.”  
Castiel curled his wing around and saw that Sam was right, some of the feathers had been shuffled into disarray by his position on the couch. Apparently, without his conscious permission, his wings had moved closer to Sam than he’d previously allowed them to go.  
“We… I was taught how to groom them properly,” Sam continued. “I wouldn’t damage your feathers, I swear.” He looked so pitiful and apologetic that Castiel couldn’t stay angry. Instead he stretched his wings out to hang over the back of the couch, out of the boy’s reach, and handed Sam’s book back to him.  
“That’s as may be,” he muttered, a shiver running through his wings. “But you will not touch my wings without my express permission. Is that understood?”  
“Yes, Master,” Sam still looked upset, but he climbed back onto the couch, laying his head down in Castiel’s lap again. The angel sighed, he hated seeing Sam look so dejected, and cast his mind about for something to fix this. He remembered the book they’d been reading a few nights prior and nodded to himself as he picked it up.  
“Here. Let’s finish off the chapter.”  
Sam perked up at that, and only nuzzled Castiel’s leg a little while they discussed Darwin’s theory of evolution.  
~*~  
“Why did you give me a slave?” Castiel griped at his brother a few days later.  
“Because I thought it’d be funny,” Gabriel shrugged easily. They were wandering through New York, wings shading them from the sun. They were letting their slaves spend some time alone together at Gabriel’s home. “Why? Don’t you want him?”  
“Yes! I mean, no! Gabriel, he keeps trying to have sex with me!” Castiel hissed. “He tried to preen my wings for me. He bends over in front of me. He stares at me, and he’s always touching me…”  
“So shove it into him!” Gabriel encouraged his little brother. “If he’s willing, go for it! Getting laid will do you some good, stop you from pining over Isis all the time.”  
“What… I don’t…” Castiel was momentarily thrown. “I don’t pine over Isis! She’s my friend.”  
“Sure she is.”  
“And anyway,” Castiel tried to steer the conversation back on course, “he’s not willing.” He felt as his wings drooped a little at the truth of it. “He’s a slave, he has to act like that. It’s an effect of the collar.”  
“Wait, what?” Gabriel looked honestly confused. “What about the collar?”  
“It forces the slave to have sexual desire for their master and no one else unless their master allows it,” he explained. “I can’t sleep with him because I know it’s not real. He doesn’t really want it.”  
“Really? I never knew that,” Gabriel spoke quietly. They walked in silence for a while before Gabriel broke it again. “Y’know, I think you’d make a better Archangel than me sometimes. You remember what morals are.”  
“You…” Castiel stopped walking, looking at his brother in growing shock. “You slept with Dean, didn’t you?”  
“Not completely,” Gabriel looked evasive. “Just… got him to suck me off a few times.”  
“Gabriel!”  
“Look, he’s pretty!” Gabriel tried to explain his actions. “His mouth was designed for sucking, I swear! And that body… and he always got hard during it, so I thought he was enjoying it…”  
“He probably was,” Castiel admitted. “But only because he has no choice in the matter.”  
“Right,” Gabriel had gone moody again, and Castiel knew that he was debating with his conscience about continuing to use Dean for pleasure. He wasn’t sure which side of the argument would win, given how infrequently Gabriel actually paid attention to his conscience.  
“Gabriel,” he spoke softly. “I’m looking for a way to override the sexual suggestion part of the collar. If I find out how to do it, I could show you. Then you could seduce Dean properly. Given your record, I’m fairly sure you could manage to make him want to be in your bed.”  
“Thanks Fluffy,” Gabriel offered him a small smile, and Castiel was willing to let the degrading nickname slide for now. It was all part of being a little brother, he guessed.  
~*~  
Castiel was dreaming.  
He was laying on his back, in a forest somewhere, his wings stretched along the ground. A sudden surge of pleasure made his fingers curl into the loamy dirt. His eyes opened to stare up at the sky above. There was someone settled between his legs, someone tall with soft hair and gentle hands. His mind was refusing to recognise them. One of their hands caressed Castiel’s thigh while the other stroked along his rapidly hardening cock.  
“Mmm,” he hummed in contentment as he moved his hips, bucking a little into the hand. His breath started coming faster as he felt kittenish licks along his hard flesh. When he felt lips fasten around the head of his cock and start to suckle, he moved a hand down to run his fingers through that soft hair.  
Castiel groaned as he felt himself start to come out of the dream, not particularly wanting to leave it. A moment passed before he realised that he could still feel someone giving him a tentative blowjob.  
Instinct took over at having someone he didn’t know in his bed, and Castiel made good use of his super-human strength to kick his assailant away from himself. He leapt off the bed and landed on the stranger, calling his blade to him as he wrapped a hand around the stranger’s throat.  
“Master!” the man under him croaked.  
He froze at the whimper, his sleep-addled brain finally kicking into gear. Staring back into Sam’s frightened gaze, he forced his grip on the slave’s throat to relax a little.  
“Samuel… When did I give you permission to do that?”  
“I… I’m sorry, Master,” Sam whimpered. “I just wanted to please you, I didn’t mean to make you angry, I swear!”  
“And who told you that would make me happy?”  
“I was talking to Dean,” Sam looked miserable at the thought of betraying his brother, but Castiel knew the collar’s influence was too great for him to ignore. “I told him that I hadn’t been allowed to give you pleasure, and he told me what he was doing for Gabriel. I thought that… if I did the same for you, you might want me…”  
Castiel sighed and closed his eyes. He’d known that Sam would be feeling increasingly frustrated, but he still didn’t want to take advantage of the human. He was determined that he would do right by his slave and find a way to return his God-given free will.  
Then he felt Sam arching up to press their bodies together. As if made for one another, their hips slotted together, rubbing their erections against each other. Castiel bowed into the caress, and felt his frayed control starting to snap.  
“I know what it’s like to be used, Master,” Sam pulled Castiel down so he could press his mouth against Castiel’s neck. “My old master. He used to… at parties. He’d let anyone use me who wanted to. Gave me stuff to make sure I could keep taking it all night. Started when I was twelve.” He kept nuzzling into Castiel, keeping the pressure of their groins constant. Castiel bit down on his cheek to keep from molesting the young human underneath him. “You’re not like them. You’re not taking advantage of me. I’m old enough to know what I want, and I want this.” Sam thrust his hips up into Castiel’s again, making the angel shiver with his own desire. “I want you, Master.”  
That was Castiel’s undoing. The way Sam ghosted the word ‘master’ across his lips was too much for Castiel. The thread of sanity the angel had been gripping to so tight finally snapped.  
“You want this so much?” Castiel growled and pushed back against Sam, forcing him onto the floor. “Fine. You’ll get it.” He forcefully rolled Sam onto his stomach. Then, kneeling between his legs, he pulled him up onto all fours. Castiel lost all thought of calming himself down as he watched Sam spread his legs further and arch into Castiel’s touch. Running a hand down Sam’s side, he squeezed the backside in front of him before spreading the cheeks and rubbing his thumb against Sam’s puckered entrance.  
There was a hiss from Sam, as the human pressed back in an attempt to get more contact. Castiel grunted and shoved his middle finger in.  
At that, Sam cried out in surprise and pain. Castiel instantly felt as though he’d been doused in cold water. He tore himself away from the human and wound up crouched on the other side of the room, wings wrapped tightly around himself so that he could no longer be tempted. He realised that he was shaking, and hated himself for what he’d almost done. Castiel was so cocooned in his own feathers that he couldn’t see Sam at all, and pressed his back against the wall as much as he could without breaking it.  
“Ma… master?” Sam’s voice shook, which caused a fresh wave of self-loathing to wash over Castiel.  
“…Go to your room,” Castiel spoke in a low, commanding voice. “Don’t come in here again.”  
He heard his slave get up and leave, knew that Sam would be confused and probably hurt about this, but he couldn’t look up. He couldn’t let himself do that to Sam, not when Castiel couldn’t tell for sure whether it was Sam’s desire or the collar’s influence.  
Castiel curled into a tighter ball and dug his fingers into his palms, focusing on the pain to get him through the night.

 

 

Chapter Five  


“Gabriel, I–”  
“Close the fucking door!”  
Castiel froze in his tracks, shocked. Gabriel was sitting on a sofa whilst Dean rode him. From Dean’s breathy moans, both parties were quite obviously happy with their dynamic. It took a moment before the sigil on Dean’s back registered through Castiel’s shock. When it did he quickly retreated back downstairs. It was a sign not often seen, one which claimed the human as an angel’s mate. Which, he realised, meant that Gabriel had feelings for Dean – strong feelings – and wanted those feelings to be returned. For the bonding sigil to have held, it had to mean that Dean at least had the potential to love Gabriel back. Given that the human was still in the house, and participating in consensual sex, they were on their way to a proper marriage. Castiel hadn’t been aware that it was possible for a bonding to override the slave collar. He was fairly sure that Gabriel would be getting in trouble with the status quo loving Archangels for bonding with a slave. But even though Castiel wanted to rid his brain of the image, his brother was quite clearly happy with his arrangement.  
Castiel sat on the living room floor and curled his wings around himself. Once again the memory of the previous night intruded on his thoughts, blocking out visions of Gabriel and Dean. He hated that he was being so weak. He’d almost lost himself and had sex with Sam. Beautiful Sam with no free will of his own. No way to tell Castiel no. Sighing, he leaned against the wall near the back door, looking out into the garden, and allowed himself to relax a little. Before he knew it, he’d fallen asleep, wings still curled tightly around himself to form a shield.  
~*~  
“Hey Fluffy,” he heard dimly. The sound of Gabriel’s voice immediately banished some of the tension. Castiel’s wings uncurled a little to allow Gabriel to pull him forwards, though they were still held tight against his body. “Oh, baby brother, what’s happened? Who hurt you?”  
“I couldn’t help it,” Castiel whispered, even as he snuggled forwards into Gabriel’s embrace. “He was touching me, kissing me, and trying to… I couldn’t help myself.”  
“You had sex with Sam?” Gabriel questioned, stroking Castiel’s hair. There was an intake of breath behind him, but Castiel couldn’t find the energy to worry.  
“No,” he shook his head. “I woke and he was… engaging in oral sex with me… we struggled, and he wanted it so much. I wanted it too, so much. I started to… but I couldn’t go through with it. I can’t do that to him. He can’t choose me…”  
“Oh, Castiel,” Gabriel held him, wrapping his golden wings around his brother to create a nest of safety and warmth. “My good little angel… you’re upset because you want him?”  
“I don’t know,” Castiel felt his eyes watering. “I don’t want to take him against his will. And I moved too fast, I think I hurt him… he looked fine after, but I couldn’t go through with it. I told him to get out and… I just curled up and hid all night. Gabriel, what do I do?” He clutched at Gabriel’s shoulders, lost and confused, just like when he’d first crash-landed on earth.  
Back then, Gabriel had still been hiding as Loki, but he couldn’t stay away from an angel crying out for help. Castiel had somehow fallen off-course, landing in the hills of Scotland rather than the newly-discovered America. Afraid, alone, lost and confused about the world, Castiel had been at the mercy of the nest of demons that found him until Gabriel stepped in. The Archangel had made short work of them, before showing Castiel how to hide up until the time when the supernatural world was exposed to humanity. Over the years they had become true brothers, even if Gabriel usually refrained from showing the softer emotions.  
“You didn’t sleep with him?”  
It was an unfamiliar voice which pulled Castiel out of his memories, and he flinched away from it instinctually. He felt Gabriel’s arms tighten around him in an attempt to comfort him.  
“Hush little Fluffy, it’s okay. It’s just Dean.”  
Castiel slowly lifted his head, peeking out between their combined feathers to see the former slave turned husband standing several feet away looking hopeful.  
“No,” Castiel whispered. “I couldn’t. He doesn’t really want it.”  
“He might,” Dean knelt, looking concerned. “He… we were used for a long time. To go from that to not getting touched at all, it’s gotta be rough. And you seem like a decent guy. I don’t think you’d be able to abuse Sammy.”  
Something about Dean’s words jogged Castiel’s memory, and he shifted a little within Gabriel’s grasp to look at the human more fully. Gabriel wasn’t letting him go any time soon, apparently, which Castiel was quite comfortable with. Although it did mean that Castiel had to forcibly move the Archangel’s wing to see Dean properly.  
“He said that your previous master used to let others use him at parties.”  
“Yeah,” a dark look crossed Dean’s face. “That feathered dick. Sorry. Loved seeing Sammy getting used by anyone who could pay.”  
“He also said that he was given something to make sure he could perform,” Castiel recalled. “Did your master drug him?”  
Dean looked down, clearly not wanting to answer. Gabriel reached out silently with one of his wings and brushed it against the bare flesh of Dean’s chest, lending comfort. The human sighed and nodded.  
“Bastard got Sammy addicted.”  
“To what?” Castiel asked, a sinking feeling in his stomach.  
“Demon blood.”

Chapter Six  


When Castiel arrived back home, it was to find that Sam was still in his room. It didn’t look like he’d left at all, and Castiel felt a flash of guilt. He knocked on the door and called out softly.  
“Sam, please come out. We need to talk about last night.” With that he turned and made his way back to the table, sitting in his usual place and trying to relax a bit. Shortly after, Sam came out of his room and joined him, head bowed in subservience.  
“Listen, Sam,” Castiel tried to find the right words. “What you’re feeling for me isn’t real. It’s the collar controlling your desires. I’ve tried looking for ways around it. I want to find some way to free you, give you back your choices.” I want you to choose me, Castiel kept those particular words to himself. “But anything I try would end up hurting you more. Possibly even killing you. So we’re going to have to try something different.”  
“I’m sorry Master,” Sam started, and Castiel knew he was blaming himself.  
“Don’t,” Castiel reached out without thinking, putting his hand around Sam’s wrist. “The collar is messing with your mind.” He paused again, unsure of how to phrase the next part. “Dean also told me that when your previous master drugged you, you became addicted to demon blood. Is this true?”  
“I… yes…” It seemed Sam wanted to deny it, but the desire to please his master was too great to fight.  
“Have you been drinking it while you were here?” Castiel did his best to keep his voice level, not wanting to scare Sam any more than he already was.  
“I had some left,” Sam admitted. “I took the last of it a couple days ago.”  
“Okay. That’s it, you’re not having any more.”  
Sam’s head shot up and he looked at Castiel in alarm.  
“What? No, Master please, I need it!”  
“No you don’t,” Castiel was a little taken aback by Sam’s vehemence. “The only effect it has on humans is as an intense aphrodisiac. You don’t need it, once you’re off it you won’t,” Castiel felt the words catch in his throat, but forced them out. “You won’t want me all the time.”  
“You don’t understand,” Sam rose from his seat and started pacing, agitated and – if Castiel was reading him correctly – a little scared. “It’s more than that, I need to keep drinking it – just a little, please!”  
“No, Sam. It has no effect–”  
“It negates the collar!”  
Castiel froze, mind suddenly blank. From the looks of things, Sam hadn’t meant to blurt that out and was about five seconds away from a panic attack. Castiel knew he had to tread carefully now if he didn’t want to lose Sam.  
“It negates the collar,” he repeated softly. “Sam, do you mean that you feel no compulsion to do as I say?”  
“Only…” Sam closed his eyes and hunched in, steeling himself for an attack. “Only when I’m late with the dosage, or don’t take enough. I’ve been careful to not overdose, to just take enough to keep my own mind.”  
“And you followed orders so that no one would know, acted exactly how others would expect to avoid suspicion,” Castiel rose slowly, moving towards Sam with his hand outstretched. The boy couldn’t stop the flinch, and Castiel reached out to gather him close with his wings. “Sam, I’m not angry. This is wonderful! This is what I’ve been looking for, don’t you see? I wanted you to have your own mind. I want you to have choices.”  
“I’m sorry I lied,” Sam whimpered a little, though he relaxed as Castiel wrapped his arms around him. “I should have told you sooner.”  
“It’s okay,” Castiel smiled into Sam’s shoulder. “I’ll get you more. We’ll have to do some experimenting, work out the safest dosage for you.”  
“Thank you.”  
The pair stayed like that for a few minutes. When he finally allowed himself to admit it, Castiel realised that he liked the proximity that Sam was allowing him. He liked that Sam wanted to be with him, and had followed orders because he wanted to, not because he had to. His repeated objections to bedding Sam seemed to be fading quickly – if Sam made a move again, he was fairly sure that he would give in.  
Reluctantly, Castiel released Sam and stepped away. If it had been a few days since Sam’s last dose of demon blood, he should probably get some more – Castiel didn’t want him to regress to a mindless drone, not when he could have the real thing.  
“Well, I’d best go find a demon to bleed. I’ll be back this evening.” He started to leave, then turned back. “Oh, and you might want to call your brother. I’m sure Dean will want to know that you’re all right. Gabriel’s speed dial one.”  
~*~  
A few nights later they were back on the couch, this time with Castiel’s wing arched over so that Sam could run his fingers through the feathers. As loathe as Castiel was to admit it, Sam was very good at this. He’d told Castiel that it was Anna who had taught him how to do this properly, which made Castiel feel a little better about it. After all, Anna wouldn’t have been trying to corrupt a child, she would have simply been teaching him a valuable skill.  
“Castiel?” Sam no longer called Castiel Master, unless they were around others who might object to a slave being so familiar. Neither of them wanted anyone to have cause to take Sam away.  
“Yes, Sam?”  
“Just so you know, I… I meant what I said.”  
“Which thing that you said? We’ve had several conversations these past few days.”  
“When…” Sam trailed off, apparently concentrating on some scrunched up feathers. Castiel waited patiently for several minutes, then moved his wing so that it was covering Sam like a blanket. It was a little awkward, but it made Sam smile.  
“Sam, do you want to discuss this or not?”  
“When I said that I wanted you,” Sam avoided looking directly at Castiel, and blushed darkly. “I was telling the truth. You’ve been good to me, and I… I really like you, I promise it’s not the collar or the blood, I just–”  
Castiel moved without thinking, rolling both of them onto the floor and landing on top of Sam, straddling his waist. He leaned forwards, one hand on Sam’s shoulder and the other gripping his hair to bring his head up into a kiss that left both men breathless.  
“I want you too,” Castiel muttered when he finally pulled away, only to press forwards again. “Didn’t want if it wasn’t real.”  
“It’s real,” Sam was smiling at him then, a smile that Castiel knew he wanted to see more often.  
Castiel nipped lightly at Sam’s lower lip before pulling back just enough to undo the fastenings on his shirt and pull it off. Sam seemed pleased with this turn of events, as it let him raise himself up onto his elbows to press kisses along Castiel’s chest. He startled a little when he found that Castiel had no nipples, and no belly button, but quickly decided that there were more important things to focus on – such as the way Castiel was grinding down with just enough pressure to really feel good.  
“Cas…” Sam groaned, wrapping one arm around Castiel’s waist. The angel shivered at the name and allowed himself to fall forwards, bringing Sam’s face back within kissing range.  
The pair slowed a little, pressing their naked chests together and enjoying the sensations as they kissed. Castiel ran his hand through Sam’s hair again, turning what had been a soothing gesture into a gentle seduction. He raised himself up a little and realised that he wanted something a little different than what Sam was probably expecting.  
With one powerful flap of his wings, Castiel launched himself and Sam into the air, landing over at the table. He’d never been more grateful for the high ceilings, as he placed Sam on the chair, settling on his lap and rocking forwards again.  
“Woah,” Sam was blinking hard, taken aback by the sudden relocation. He was distracted, however, by Castiel slipping his hands between them to undo the drawstring on his pants.  
“Sam,” he breathed against his human’s shoulder, “please, I want you in me.”  
“Cas, are you sure?” Sam jerked back, cupping Castiel’s face in one giant hand.  
Castiel turned his head to press a kiss to Sam’s palm, then nodded.  
“Yes. I won’t always roll over for you, but this time I want it.” With that, he managed to get his hand into Sam’s pants and wrap it around his dick. Sam’s breath hitched, then evened out as he ran his own hands down Castiel’s body and around to cup his behind.  
It was an awkward angle, but Castiel couldn’t bring himself to move further away from Sam, even if it would be more comfortable. He kept his strokes slow and firm, rubbing the crown with his thumb every few strokes in order to coax small sounds of enjoyment from him. With his other hand Castiel held the back of Sam’s neck, squeezing gently now and then.  
“Cas… oh, Cas,” Sam slid a hand inside the back of Castiel’s slacks, the other reaching back to undo the trousers and free Castiel’s erection as well. Soon he batted Castiel’s hand away from himself, and wrapped a hand around both dicks as the men pressed against each other again.  
“Sam, please,” Castiel whispered, wanting more.  
“Okay, I got you,” Sam pressed his temple against Castiel’s, trying to focus for a moment. “We’ll need something for lu… lubrication.”  
Castiel smiled at the stammer, noting how embarrassed Sam seemed to be when talking about this. He decided, however, that now wasn’t the time to call him on it and instead concentrated on recalling something Gabriel had taught him years ago.  
“What the?” Sam twitched as the hand currently caressing Castiel’s backside was suddenly coated in some sort of oily substance. He turned to look Castiel in the eye, and the angel shrugged.  
“Gabriel taught me. Said it might come in useful one day. He refused to teach me how to make other things appear, but made sure I could create lube and chocolate sauce.”  
“Of course he did,” Sam’s shoulders shook with laughter, even as he started rubbing two fingers between the swell of Castiel’s behind.  
“Come on,” Castiel encouraged him, wrapping his wings around them both to help ground himself. “You don’t need to be gentle with me. Any damage you inflict, I can heal.”  
“If you’re sure,” Sam looked up with wide eyes, laughter forgotten as he drew closer to penetrating his angel.  
“I’m sure,” Castiel nodded, slipping forwards a little for a brief kiss. “You can’t hurt me for long.”  
Sam nodded, and pressed a finger up inside Castiel. The angel tensed briefly, before forcing himself to relax – one of the benefits of inhabiting his earthly body for so long being his ability to control his muscles much more than a human could. Sam was soon able to press another finger into him and start thrusting them slowly, matching the rhythm of his other hand on their erections.  
“Sam, Sam that’s good,” Castiel barely recognised his own voice, it had dropped so low in his arousal. “I’m ready.”  
“Just a little more,” Sam stalled, briefly sliding a third finger in. He was clearly worried about hurting Castiel, even if the worries were unfounded. Castiel, however, was certain of what he could handle and stretched his legs down to brace his feet on the floor, standing just enough to hover over Sam’s dick. His strength made it a simple matter to tear open his trousers and kick off the tatters before glaring at his human.  
“I said, I’m ready,” he growled down at Sam, who quickly nodded and withdrew his fingers. Castiel rewarded him with a quick but deep kiss, and started to lower himself back down to sit fully on Sam’s lap. As he felt himself be breached, Castiel closed his eyes and forced his muscles to accept the strange intrusion, focusing on the fact that he was giving something up to Sam that he’d never considered before.  
“Cas, you okay?”  
Sam’s voice was breathless, sounding about as wrecked as Castiel felt. In answer, Castiel let go completely and seated himself around Sam in one swift action. He heard Sam’s yelp of surprise and opened his eyes again, wrapping his arms around Sam’s neck as he felt the human’s arms wrap around his waist.  
“I’m fine,” Castiel responded, not allowing himself to show how overwhelmed he was starting to feel. “How are you?”  
“Cas…” Sam shook his head in wonder, and Castiel didn’t think he’d done a very good job of hiding his feelings. “I’ve never done this before,” Sam admitted, which confused Castiel for a moment. “I mean, I’ve never willingly had sex with anyone… and I’ve never topped a guy…”  
“Well,” Castiel shifted a little, causing both men to let out small groans of satisfaction, “I’ve never taken it before. Never been that good at relationships.”  
“I see…” Sam started moving his hips as well, and soon the males were moving smoothly together. “A night for firsts then.”  
“Yes. Now stop talking and fuck me.”  
Sam let out a surprised laugh at that, having never heard Castiel swear before – but did as he was asked. He couldn’t get much leverage with Castiel sitting on top of him, pressed close enough that the angel’s dick was trapped between their stomachs, but he could reach up and caress the dark wings that still surrounded them both.  
Castiel increased the movements of his hips as Sam ran his fingers through the feathers, leaning forwards to bury his face in the crook of Sam’s neck. He hadn’t been prepared for how vulnerable he felt, spread open and allowing someone else inside of him, but he thought he could grow to like the sensations that Sam was inspiring.  
“Fuck Cas,” Sam groaned, trying to keep himself from coming too soon. “You have no idea how much I wanted you, that first night I thought about you while I fingered myself open.” His mouth was running without asking his brain for permission, but from the way Castiel moaned above him he was fairly sure the angel didn’t mind. “Hoped you were gonna fuck me hard, didn’t expect you to be all noble. Was so desperate for you, had to ask Dean how to get your attention. Had to put up with him giving me shit all day for not being able to seduce my own master.”  
“Sam,” Castiel burrowed his eyes further against Sam’s neck, breathing hard as he kept moving. He was at the perfect angle now, and knew he was so close to coming undone. “Sam, soon. I’m gonna…”  
“Please,” Sam gripped his wings tighter. “Come for me Cas, show me what I do to you, show me how much you want me.”  
“Sam!” With a final thrust down, his cock rubbing between their stomachs and Sam’s hands in his feathers, Castiel tensed up and found his release, hips jerking a little as his come splashed up against them both.  
“Oh fuck,” Sam whispered, soon following Castiel over the edge.

Epilogue  


Castiel smiled as he watched Sam sleep in his bed. It was a little strange, sharing his space after so long alone, but having Sam close more than made up for it. He still had questions that Sam was hesitant to answer, questions about his previous master, but Castiel was content to let them rest for now.  
It was now nearly six months since Sam had entered his life, five months since entering Castiel’s bed. To all outsiders, they presented the perfect image of a master and slave, Sam completely subservient to Castiel. The human was loyal, obedient and discreet, perfectly mannered whatever the company. As soon as they were alone though, or with Gabriel and Dean, the masks dropped and Sam allowed his true personality to come forward.  
Castiel had spent some time considering trying to claim Sam as his mate, but upon discussion they had decided to wait a while – the demon blood was currently keeping Sam’s mind clear, and with the amount of backlash Gabriel had withstood for mating with Dean, it was better to just lay low for a while.  
“You’re watching me sleep again,” Sam spoke, and Castiel blinked as he turned his attention back to the present.  
“I can’t help it,” he murmured, one wing reaching out to trail along Sam’s bare back. “You look so peaceful.”  
“Hmm. If Dean were here, he’d be giving us so much shit for having a chick flick moment.”  
“No, if Dean were here he’d be clawing his eyes out at seeing his little brother naked,” Castiel contradicted him. “Or trying to kill me for molesting said little brother.”  
“True,” Sam opened his eyes, smiling fondly at his angel. “Speaking of which… how do you feel about hand-cuffs?”  
Castiel laughed, then glanced at the clock. He still had a few hours before his meeting with Michael, so he rolled Sam onto his back and started nipping at the human’s chest.  
Plenty of time to get in some good molesting. 


End file.
